


O estranho do clube não é um psicopata

by Prolyxa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhun, Fluffy, M/M, Otp É Lindo, Projeto 731, Sebaek - Freeform, ceo!au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prolyxa/pseuds/Prolyxa
Summary: Sehun não esperava rever tão cedo o cara gostoso do clube com quem trocou os melhores amassos em toda a sua vida. Mas o desconhecido da noite passada também era o CEO da empresa onde começou a trabalhar – Byun Baekhyun era a droga do seu chefe, o diretor executivo da Privé Alliance.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	O estranho do clube não é um psicopata

**Author's Note:**

> essa fanfic faz parte de um projeto no social spirit que foi postada em 2019 e só agora estou respostando aqui ♡

O clube estava lotado, o que não era surpresa para um domingo à noite.

A música remixada de uma _boy band_ ressoava por todo ambiente junto do show de luzes que mudavam de cor para acompanhar a batida que o DJ fazia. O ritmo eletrônico era o responsável por levar as pessoas que se aglomeravam numa massa crescente em cada canto do clube a uma dança sem muito sentido, espremendo-se e esfregando-se umas nas outras para rebolar de acordo com o som que tocava. Todo mundo estava meio bêbado àquela altura, inclusive Sehun que tinha sido bem relutante à ideia da amiga em ir à uma boate no final do domingo para comemorar a notícia chocante que recebera naquele mesmo dia de manhãzinha: ele tinha conseguido um maldito emprego! Aquela vaga que havia se candidatado na Privé Alliance meses atrás era sua, finalmente sua e de mais ninguém. 

Sehun tinha perdido as esperanças, em sinceridade. Ele realmente não esperava que fosse conseguir uma oportunidade depois de ter gaguejado naquela pergunta que a entrevistadora fez na segunda fase das entrevistas. O rapaz carregava uma absoluta certeza que, pela cara da mulher diante do seu erro e pelas poucas atribuições em seu currículo se comparado aos outros candidatos, havia perdido a chance de ter um trabalho. Para completar, aqueles boatos de que certas pessoas tinham conseguido preencher as vagas que existiam por causa da influência de algum parente tiraram todas as alegrias de Sehun. Ele não tinha nenhum parente que pudesse recomendá-lo nos serviços e todos os empregos para os quais se candidatou não davam uma resposta positiva. As orelhas de Kyungsoo estavam cheias dos choramingos e tristezas de Sehun em pensar que passaria o restante da sua vida desempregado.

Mas quando a mensagem chegou no domingo de manhã, Sehun ficou imensamente feliz. Primeiro, desconfiado como era por tantos chutes da vida, ele pensou que fosse uma pegadinha daqueles adolescentes inúteis que adoravam fazer trotes com qualquer coitado por aí. Depois, ao desconsiderar essa possibilidade, pensou que fosse um engano da empresa. Já tinha acontecido isso uma vez, quando estava concorrendo a um estágio na universidade e o núcleo responsável por notificar o aluno mandou ao celular de Sehun a notícia de que fora o escolhido à vaga. Foi a maior tristeza chegar na coordenação e receber a boa nova de que “ _desculpa, o estagiário deve ter mandando errado, mas você não conseguiu isso_ ”. Fosse a culpa do estagiário ou não, os sentimentos de Sehun ficaram despedaçados pela falsa esperança que aquela porcaria de mensagem lhe deu.

Ele só foi acreditar que aquilo era real e que ninguém estava lhe enganando quando, minutos depois, uma mocinha da empresa ligou pedindo desculpas por mandar a mensagem tão em cima da hora, bem num domingo. Sooyoung era o nome. Ela explicou que, por algum motivo, Sehun não foi notificado e que ele deveria estar na empresa na segunda-feira de manhã para começar a trabalhar.

_— Você consegue vir, não é?_ — Sooyoung perguntou por uma segunda vez no telefone. — _O pessoal do TI deveria ter te mandado a mensagem há duas semanas, mas descobriram ontem que ninguém recebeu nada. Esses nerds já foram mais eficientes, te garanto. Agora estamos trabalhando em pleno domingo a todo vapor torcendo para que todos possam comparecer amanhã de manhã ou cabeças vão rolar por conta dessa burrice_.

— É claro que eu consigo ir! — Sehun expressou animado demais, seu coração palpitando em emoção pela notícia. — Nem que seja o fim do mundo, nem que seja um apocalipse, nem que seja o meu último dia de vida na face dessa terra, amanhã vou estar na empresa para trabalhar, eu juro.

Sooyoung riu.

— _Sua animação é adorável, Sehun. Acho que fiz uma ótima escolha para o meu sucessor_.

Sehun franziu o cenho ao ouvir aquilo. — Sucessor?

— _Meus últimos dias de vida como secretária do CEO estão chegando para essa empresa —_ contou pesarosa.

— Você está doente? — Sehun sussurrou como se fosse um segredinho de criança, ouvindo o riso alto de Sooyoung ecoar no telefone.

— _Não do jeito que você imagina_. _Amanhã você vai descobrir o motivo. Chegue cedo, ok? Por favor. Nosso chefe não gosta de pessoas atrasadas e ainda tenho que te ensinar tudo o que sei em um tempo muito curto, então precisamos correr._

— Certo, professora — respondeu.

— _Noona_ — Sooyoung corrigiu. — _Ou deusa, o que você achar conveniente_. _Mas pode me chamar do que quiser se me trouxer bolo ou biscoitos amanteigados. Tenho desejo disso_.

— Com um copo delicioso de capuccino?

— _Estou tentando ser saudável, então um frappuccino vai bem_.

— Chocolate?

— _O de baunilha_. _Com chantilly extra._

— Deseja mais alguma coisa, noona?

— _O som dessas palavras me agrada muito_ — Sooyoung murmurou. _— Eu realmente escolhi bem. Você vai ser um ótimo secretário, Oh Sehun_. _Nosso CEO vai gostar de você, consigo ver isso._

Sehun ficou exultante com aquelas palavrinhas, rolando na cama como um adolescente que recebeu o primeiro beijo da pessoa que gostava, embora ele não tenha ficado tão animado daquela forma quando experimentou seu primeiro beijo no ensino médio. No entanto, a ideia de que teria sua carteira assinada, um salário por mês e mais toda aquela lista de benefícios era algo pra se ficar feliz, não? Ele rolou na cama por mais um tempo e ficou imaginando o que faria com todo aquele salário. Poderia comprar as bobagens que deixava nos carrinhos online, as comidas que tinha vontade de comer, os lugares que sentia vontade de ir. Ele poderia viajar se economizasse uns seis meses. Talvez Japão? Quem sabe passar uma semana em Jeju? As praias e ilhas da região eram as mais lindas do mundo, com certeza.

E se aquilo que Sooyoung dissera for verdade, que o CEO gostaria dele, talvez envolvesse algum extra, bonificações adicionais, presentes, um aumento de salário, igualzinho como acontecia nos dramas! Sehun só precisava mostrar seu trabalho duro e ser eficiente. Ele sabia como ser tudo aquilo e mais. Não era à toa que havia se formado em Contabilidade em uma das universidades mais fodidas do estado. Iria mostrar serviço, aprender tudo o que Sooyoung lhe ensinaria e impressionar o CEO de todas as maneiras; se fosse preciso, seria um puxa saco de primeira linha porque com isso sua carreira estaria feita com direito a uma aposentadoria no futuro.

_Aposentadoria_ , só de pensar naquilo Sehun ficava excitado.

Ultimamente, transar, foder ou um lindo pau entrando e saindo do seu traseiro com força, rápido e melado de pré-gozo não eram coisas tão prazerosas quanto a visão do seu futuro eu idoso com a possibilidade da aposentadoria, um benefício legal, sua própria casinha e o resto dos seus dias sem fazer nada ou com preocupações; aquela coisa lhe dava um tesão enorme.

**Sehun:** Soooo

**Sehun:** SOOOO

**Sehun:** NOOONA

**Kyungsoona** : quê, calma

**Kyungsoona:** fala, desesperado

**Sehun:** amanhã você vai estar na confeitaria?

**Kyungsoona:** amanhã e todos os dias da minha vida, como sempre

**Kyungsoona:** por quê?

**Sehun:** tem como você separar pra mim um pedaço daquele bolo que você faz, os biscoitos amanteigados com mensagens bonitinhas e fazer um frappuccino de baunilha que o Starbucks tem inveja?

**Kyungsoona:** separo, mas você está planejando ter uma overdose de açúcar, Oh Sehun?

**Sehun:** a overdose não é pra mim porque amanhã planejo trabalhar de terno e tudo

**Kyungsoona:** trabalhar? Onde?

**Sehun:** Na Privé Alliance, óbvio

**Kyungsoona:** MEU DEUS, MENTIRA

**Sehun:** VERDADE

**Kyungsoona:** NÃO ACREDITO

**Sehun:** EU TAMBÉM NÃO ACREDITEI, MAS É SÉRIO

**Kyungsoona:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Sehun:** AAAAAAAAAAAAA SIM

**Kyungsoona:** conta tudo!

**Sehun:** me ligaram minutos atrás para confirmar que sim, eu consegui uma vaga na Privé. Adivinha do quê?

**Kyungsoona:** de ceifador de almas que não é, aposto

**Sehun:** s e c r e t á r i o d o c e o

**Kyungsoona:** MENTIRA

**Sehun:** NÃO É?

**Sehun:** nem acredito que cheguei tão perto do poder sem precisar tirar a roupa pra ninguém. Tudo por causa do meu conhecimento!

**Kyungsoona:** E do seu rostinho lindo?

**Sehun:** eu duvido muito, mas não custa se iludir

**Sehun:** Soo, eu vou te dar o que você quiser no seu aniversário! Que tal aquela pulseira linda que a gente viu no shopping? 

**Kyungsoona:** linda e cara

**Sehun:** você merece a fome que vou passar

**Kyungsoona:** te criei bem, sinceramente, estou orgulhosa de mim

**Kyungsoona:** também muito orgulhosa de você

**Sehun:** ai, noona

**Kyungsoona:** que tal a gente comemorar essa grande notícia?

**Sehun:** com pizza e Netflix? Posso ir buscar sorvete também e colocar o colchão na sala pra dormirmos juntinhos. O Jongin saiu com a namoradinha, então o apartamento é só nosso

**Kyungsoona:** isso não é comemorar!

**Sehun:** por que não?!

**Kyungsoona:** eu e você enchemos o cu de pizza com Netflix quando algo de ruim ou triste acontece, o que é quase sempre

**Kyungsoona:** isso é pra fossa, entendeu? Comemorar tem que ser de outro jeito.

**Sehun:** e você sugere?

**Kyungsoona:** SAIR!

**Kyungsoona:** vamos num clube que o pessoal vive falando, o tal de Oasis. Seu emprego merece algo glamuroso, luzes, música, bebidas legais, cheiro passado de sovaco na pista

**Sehun:** mas eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã bem cedinho, Soo... não posso beber ou dormir tarde.

**Kyungsoona:** você vai conseguir dormir? De verdade? Depois dessa notícia incrível? Sei que você deve estar pulando de ansiedade. Você nunca conseguiu dormir antes de algo importante. Lembra no primeiro dia do ensino médio? Ou da universidade? Das suas entrevistas de emprego?

**Sehun:** droga, você me conhece tão bem

**Kyungsoona:** então, isso é um motivo pra gente sair comemorar. Virar a noite acordados.

**Sehun:** admite que você estava louca pra encher a cara

**Kyungsoona:** faz tempo que não faço isso, estou precisando, e eu recebi o salário hoje, então tô podendo

**Sehun:** R$CA

**Kyungsoona:** sua felicidade é um bom pretexto pra eu ficar louca sem culpa e gastar minha riqueza

**Sehun:** e achar alguém bonito pra beijar e me largar pra trás

**Kyungsoona:** desculpa se sou humana e gosto de sexo

**Sehun:** está perdoada

**Kyungsoona:** amém

**Kyungsoona:** passo te pegar daqui meia hora, esteja lindo

Tomar banho e ficar cheiroso não foi o problema. O problema foi quando abriu o guarda-roupa em busca de algo para vestir. Sehun tinha um monte de moletons, blusões, camisetas e meia dúzia de ternos limpos que usava nas entrevistas de emprego desde que terminara a universidade. Percebeu que seus jeans estavam muito velhos, que não existiam mais jaquetas de couro com aquele brilho bonito, suas camisas mais chiques não eram tão mais chiques assim. Suspirou. Precisava mesmo de dinheiro para comprar peças novas, especialmente agora que trabalharia em uma das maiores e mais renomadas empresas de moda. Não podia parecer um pé-rapado. O que diriam dele? Que imagem passaria representando o seu local de trabalho? Tinha que manter uma boa aparência, porque, infelizmente, aparência era tudo e roupas ajudavam nisso.

Mas desde que começou a universidade, moletons eram a solução para tudo, principalmente quando eram úteis, confortáveis e baratos quando precisava economizar e não sobrecarregar seus pais que mandavam algum dinheiro para as despesas básicas. Dar aulas à adolescentes e fazer os trabalhos de colegas foi um bom jeito de conseguir seu próprio sustento, pagando suas contas enquanto dividia o dormitório com Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo já trabalhava numa padaria na época, então garantia que Sehun não passasse fome.

Ao terminar o curso e ser chutado para fora do dormitório, se juntou com Jongin de novo e passaram a dividir um pequeno apartamento nos subúrbios. Para manter água, luz e a internet funcionando certinho, comprar novas peças de roupa era um tópico bem sensível e ficava para um depois que nunca chegava. Brechós e promoções relâmpago foram uma boa escolha enquanto os tempos de bonança não davam o alô da sua existência.

Por sorte, Sehun não se deixou abalar. Usou a criatividade que tinha e uniu o útil à necessidade daquele momento, pegando um jeans desbotado do seu guarda-roupa, uma camisa de botões emprestada de Jongin, a jaqueta já velhinha com ares vintage, o cabelo penteado num topete com um pouco de gel, o par de All Stars de cano alto da época da universidade e estava pronto.

Olhou-se no espelho durante alguns minutos e, por mais que o _look_ não gritasse marcas de grife (Sehun adorava marcas de grife, porém sem condições de comprá-las), estava apresentável. Ninguém veria no escuro do clube o quanto seu jeans tinha de antigo nem os fiapos da costura na jaqueta; todo mundo estaria bêbado de louco e querendo pegar alguém pra se importar com a data de validade das suas roupas. E, sinceramente, Sehun estava até que lindo. Bastante. Muito lindo, com certeza. Kyungsoo pensou o mesmo a respeito quando foi buscá-lo com aquele monstro de duas rodas.

Oasis havia inaugurado recentemente. O dono, Kim Junmyeon, não tinha nem trinta quando pensou que a melhor forma de ganhar dinheiro não era levantando cedo toda manhã para pegar o ônibus lotado e ficar sentado o dia todo num escritório recebendo ordens de um barrigudo sem vergonha que não fazia porcaria nenhuma e ganhava o dobro por isso.

O jeito certo de ganhar muito, muito dinheiro era obviamente abrindo um buraco noturno com bebida aos montantes e música à vontade, uma pista de dança grande o suficiente para suportar pessoas entorpecidas pelo álcool se requebrando como baratas tontas sem rumo. Mas Junmyeon foi ainda mais além ao montar sua aposentadoria bem próximo a uma universidade. Afinal, universitários são sinônimo de infelicidade, e onde mais eles iriam para apagar essa infelicidade de notas ruins, monografia, professores insatisfeitos, colegas de sala péssimos, semana de provas e a vida no geral? Em um buraco com bebida barata, música boa e (o extra que Junmyeon viu como potencial), garotas e garotos dançando seminus no pole dance ou em pistas separadas.

De acréscimo, Junmyeon pensou em fazer festas temáticas uma vez por mês. Luau, fantasias, anos 90, filmes… as possibilidades eram infinitas. Isso fez o clube bombar duas vezes mais. Quando a notícia de que o dono era bem aberto às suas escolhas sexuais, Oasis se tornou o ponto de encontro das pessoas que não se sentiam bem acolhidas em outros clubes da cidade. Ali, sentiam-se confortáveis em conhecer pessoas novas e beijar tal pessoa sem medo de descobrir que não passava de um hétero escroto querendo experimentar e rir com os amigos mais tarde. Para ir mais além, Junmyeon pensou consigo mesmo que as pessoas ficariam de ressaca no dia seguinte, com o estômago sensível. E o que seria melhor do que um cafezinho para suportar o dia, com uma rosquinha coberta de glacê e pães recheados de creme? Oasis era um clube à noite e funcionava como um café durante o dia, tão flexível quanto o esperado.

Naquele domingo, o clube pegava fogo. As pessoas se espremiam pelos cantos e a pista de dança estava repleta de gente dançando ao som de uma música que andava fazendo muito sucesso na rádio ultimamente.

— Lembra do combinado, certo? — Kyungsoo puxou o amigo para um canto mais calmo da boate e lhe soprou as palavras em lembrete. — Se for ficar com alguém…

— Avisa o outro pra ninguém chamar a polícia e virar caso de um episódio de CSI — Sehun concluiu a frase da amiga, vendo o aquiescer satisfeito da moça. — Mas isso serve só pra você, porque é mais rápida que o flash quando se trata de beijar na boca.

Kyungsoo virou os olhos, empurrando uma mecha do cabelo que escapou do coque para trás da orelha, a lateral da cabeça raspada à mostra.

— Não tem segredo, amigo — falou. — É só você chegar na pessoa e perguntar se ela tá a fim de trocar uns beijos e amassos. Se ela falar não, vida que segue. Se falar sim, você vai terminar a noite bem mais feliz. Quem sabe com um namorado no bolso — sugeriu.

— Acho meio difícil — Sehun apontou com um beicinho.

— Pois eu não acho. Você está bonito, cheiroso e muito gostoso. E isso não é só hoje, é todo dia. Mas você é meio fechado e desconfiado de tudo, então afasta as pessoas. Abre o sorriso hoje, ok? Se liberta um pouco. Porque se ninguém chegar em você até o fim da noite, eu vou fazer voto de castidade.

Sehun gargalhou alto.

— Amanhã você vai se arrepender disso, Kyungsoo.

— É o que veremos — a moça com jaqueta de couro e vestidinho justo falou. — Agora, meu amigo, circulando.

Depois de meia dúzia drinks coloridos com sabor de tutti-frutti e o calor do clube dançante, Sehun podia dizer que estava _soltinho_. Suas bochechas em um tom mais corado eram provas, assim como sua risada à toa que saía mais alta da sua boca e se misturava no ambiente agitado. Sehun estava até dançando sem se preocupar do que falariam, coisa que não fazia há muito tempo. Ao lado de Kyungsoo na pista lotada de pessoas felizes, Sehun sentia-se livre, leve e com um emprego na segunda-feira. Só isso era o bastante para soar como perfeito. 

Foi ao som de _I swear to god I still taste you_ do refrão de uma música remixada que Sehun sentiu aquele comichão de quando alguém te observa de algum lugar. Com a sua altura, girou os olhos pela boate na tentativa de encontrar a pessoa que o observava no meio da multidão saturada. Internamente, rezou para que fosse um cara. Não queria magoar nenhuma garota com o fato de gostar de um pau. Bem que podia ter nascido bissexual, talvez naquele momento ele já estivesse namorando alguém. Mas não encontrou nada. Era muita gente, muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo para que seus olhos com as lentes de contato meio embaçadas pudessem encontrar.

— Vou no bar! — gritou para Kyungsoo, achando melhor se afastar para que a melhor amiga pudesse ter sua privacidade com o garoto que tinha se aproximado dela depois de olhar bastante do outro lado da pista. — Quer alguma coisa?

— Água! — a amiga gritou de volta, rindo em seguida da boca do garoto alto que grudou em sua orelha para dizer seu nome.

Sehun já sabia que provavelmente voltaria sozinho para casa. Com o Uber da vida, de óbvio. Era hora de ficar um pouco no bar, experimentar mais alguns drinks com sabor doce e pegar seu caminho porque precisava acordar cedinho na manhã seguinte. E a ideia de que não ficaria com ninguém nem lhe abateu ao pensar que tinha um trabalho agora. Era assalariado. Caramba, teria previdência, seguro de vida e plano de saúde (com plano dentário incluso). As coisas podiam ficar mais perfeitas que isso?

— O cavalheiro do outro lado perguntou se pode te pagar uma bebida.

Brincando com o guarda-chuvinha do copo vazio à frente, o Twitter aberto na tela brilhosa do celular em cima da mesa do bar, Sehun encarou o bartender com confusão.

— Desculpa?

O rapaz musculoso com um coque no topo da cabeça apontou para um ponto do lado oposto do bar.

— Aquele cavalheiro está interessado em você e quer te pagar uma bebida, se você quiser — repetiu com calma.

O Oh seguiu o indicador do bartender e seu rosto queimou ao constatar que tinha trocado olhares com esse mesmo cara mais cedo. Foi só um bate olhar-desvia por vergonha e não olha mais depois porque a sua música favorita começou a tocar e você se esqueceu de tudo.

Ele estava sentado sozinho naquelas mesas _vips_ que ficavam no andar superior do clube e Sehun não deu muita bola porque geralmente as pessoas que sentavam em lugares assim ou eram filhinhos de papai ou um projeto de babaca gastando o dinheiro do papai; a maioria dos colegas de universidade eram do tipo, então ficava bem distante de gente assim. Contudo, sob a luz do bar e a canção sexy de fundo, Sehun pôde reparar no outro com mais precisão. Tinha o cabelo bagunçado, com cachos meio úmidos apontando em direções diferentes, o rosto estava limpo sem maquiagem alguma, talvez com um leve delineado nos olhos; a camisa de seda estava folgada no corpo e carregava um sorriso nos lábios que fez Sehun perder a noção do tempo durante um segundo, perguntando-se em seguida o porquê de um cara daqueles se interessar por sua pessoa. Seria um esquisito?

— Sim, é você mesmo — o bartender disse ao ver a expressão de Sehun. — E não, ele não é um esquisito. Talvez um pouco — completou rápido. — Mas não no mau sentido.

— Você conhece ele — apontou.

— Conheço — respondeu.

— E é um hábito pagar bebidas pra qualquer um?

— Isso você vai ter que perguntar pra ele.

Sehun mordeu o lábio e deu de ombros, devagar.

— Ok, aceito a bebida — concordou. — Mas só se ele vier me entregar pessoalmente.

O bartender, cuja identificação era um simples _K I M_ bordado no colete, sorriu, ouvindo o pedido da bebida e dirigindo-se para o outro lado para passar o recado.

Sehun olhou de relance ao estranho do canto oposto que o encarava e abriu um sorriso pequeno, voltando sua atenção ao guarda-chuva cor de rosa preso na ponta dos dedos.

Dentro de sua cabeça, os mais loucos pensamentos estavam indo e vindo em uma velocidade alucinante. Ser um maluco era o primeiro deles. Em que buraco estava com a sua cabeça? Provavelmente no mais fundo deles, porque apenas aquilo explicaria uma coisa daquelas. E se ele fosse doido mesmo? E se o bartender estivesse mentindo? Mas se ele estivesse falando a verdade? O que custava investir? Podia ficar com alguém, como Kyungsoo ficava. A melhor amiga não tinha dificuldade alguma em pegar uma pessoa porque era simples: se as duas queriam, por que não? Sehun queria ficar com alguém, não queria? Aqueles meses de punheta e pornô de internet eram provas o suficiente de que andava precisando de uma companhia que não se resumisse a sua mão de cinco dedos.

Respirou fundo. Levantou a cabeça e fez como Kyungsoo tinha dito mais cedo, que deveria se soltar.

No dia seguinte, recordaria-se dessa parte da sua noite com memórias turvas, um pouco distantes, como se estivesse vendo um filme cortado.

Recordaria-se daquela voz sedosa ao pé do seu ouvido. “ _Aceitaria um copo de água com limão espremido?_ ” e do pensamento fugaz que teve sobre nunca achar um copo de água com limão espremido algo tão sexy naquele mundo todo como naquele exato momento. Recordaria-se de rir e aceitar a bebida, tomando num gole só sob os olhos do estranho que cheirava muito bem, inferno. Recordaria-se de perguntar se ele levava copos de água para outras pessoas com muita frequência e de como ele negou com um leve balançar de cabeça, voltando a aproximar sua boca ao pé do ouvido para dizer um simples “ _só pago bebidas para garotos bonitos e você é o primeiro que conheço_ ”. Recordaria-se de risos, da mão do estranho no seu joelho, de alguém cantando a música que tocava na boate e de como era boa a sensação de estar sentado com alguém e mais nada no universo importar naquele instante.

Recordaria-se de perguntar o nome dele. Mas não se lembraria do nome depois.

Recordaria-se de mais risos, do olhar do estranho com nome (era Byun alguma coisa) em sua boca e de uma coragem que borbulhou em seu coração e em outro lugar do corpo, marcando o jeans numa protuberância muito notável.

— Você quer me beijar? — recordaria-se de perguntar isso.

— Quero.

Sem demora, teria a vaga lembrança de encontrar Kyungsoo de esfrega com um moço alto na pista de dança e de lhe avisar que não voltaria pra casa naquela noite, pois tinha companhia.

Recordaria-se do beijo na boca que trocou com o estranho ao sentar-se no banco de passageiro todo de couro do carro chique cheio de botões, dos outros beijos quando chegaram à casa dele. Daquele no elevador, da mão dele em sua bunda, do beijo em frente à porta do apartamento enquanto ele digitava apressado a senha de acesso. Do beijo depois de fechar a porta e dos olhos dele esquadrinhando o estrago que sua boca tinha feito na de Sehun. Em seguida, roupas no chão. A queda no sofá da sala, da língua do estranho chupando seu mamilo, descendo mais para baixo em direção dos seus quadris.

Recordaria-se da sensação dos dedos, da boca, da língua, dos toques, daquele pau que não teve vergonha de chupar e de como era delicioso tê-lo dentro de si mais tarde, enquanto transavam na king size do quarto do estranho que gemia seu nome como se fosse a única palavra que soubesse pronunciar.

Recordaria-se de beijar a boca do estranho carinhosamente e de rir sem som de alguma coisa que ele havia dito.

Depois, escuridão. 

*

Sehun sentou-se abruptamente na cama após ouvir o alarme do celular tocando dentro da sua cabeça, a vista embaçada pela remela e miopia.

Sentiu aquela pontada característica martelar seu cerebelo pelo movimento muito súbito, batendo uma vertigem de acréscimo. Queria puxar os cabelos da cabeça até conseguir tirar os miolos de dentro dela à força, mas limitou-se a deitar de volta na cama e respirar fundo por algumas vezes até o mal-estar repentino passar. Não deveria ter bebido, claro. Quem enchia a cara em pleno domingo quando tinha que trabalhar no dia seguinte? Na menção do trabalho, Sehun gemeu. Cacete, ainda tinha que trabalhar. E de ressaca? Nunca cogitou em ficar desempregado de novo como naquele momento.

Massageou os olhos devagarinho e respirou fundo de novo, abrindo-os e encarando o teto alto ornado com um trabalho em gesso. Constatou que não era o teto baixo da sua casa. Constatou que não estava em sua casa. Constatou que estava nu. Na cama de alguém. Que não era Kyungsoo, porque Kyungsoo não tinha uma king size, muito menos uma king size num apartamento que, se Sehun não estivesse errado, era na cobertura de algum prédio. Meu Deus. Tinha alguém na cama. E esse alguém também estava nu.

Puxou a coberta para baixo, com um pouco de brutalidade, e encontrou o rosto da sua companhia adormecido em sono.

Deus do céu.

Seu coração meio que derreteu depois do suspiro de alívio que soltou, porque o cara fez um beicinho e gemeu, puxando a coberta para cima da cabeça de novo. Foi uma coisa adorável, tinha que admitir. E a julgar pela camisinha cheia de porra com um nó dado jogada no chão ao lado da cama e de como certas partes do seu corpo doíam como a muito tempo não acontecia, tinha mesmo transado com um estranho. E com o estranho mais bonito daquele mundo de cabelo despenteado e chupão no pescoço.

As memórias vieram lentas em seguida, aos poucos, como um filme com defeito que não tinha som. Suas bochechas ficaram ardidas para algumas partes e um sorriso não quis sumir da sua boca em outras.

Por fim, deitou-se de lado e observou o subir e descer da respiração do estranho no qual não conseguia se lembrar do nome.

— Byun…— repetiu baixinho, na tentativa de que o restante viesse, coisa que não aconteceu.

_Eu nem vou ver você de novo_ , um pensamento maldoso soprou enquanto tentava trazer com mais precisão a memória do exato momento em que ele se apresentava no clube. Aquilo o deixou chateado. E ele nem sabia exatamente o porquê. Talvez pelo fato de ter tido uma das melhores transas da sua vida? Talvez por, de acordo com suas lembranças, ele ainda ter sido um cara legal? Era difícil encontrar uma combinação dessas – bom de cama e bom de coração.

Sehun cogitou em se levantar e procurar no apartamento por alguma coisa que denunciasse o nome do seu estranho bonito para, ao menos, poder procurá-lo nas redes sociais mais tarde. Coisa sem compromisso, claro, totalmente desprovido de interesse, mera curiosidade apenas. Mas permaneceu deitado na sua ao se dar conta de que não seria como o caso que aconteceu com Kyungsoo de namorar um cara por um par de meses sem sequer saber o nome dele. Não iam namorar. Era só uma noitada de clube, algo que não deveria se repetir ou ser pessoal. Ninguém precisava saber o nome de ninguém, nem guardar o contato na agenda nem, inclusive, ficar olhando o outro dormir daquele jeito como se mais nada importasse, totalmente hipnotizado pelo cabelo em bagunça, os lábios secos e rosto de anjo.

Tinha que se levantar e ir. Um emprego o esperava. Havia dito na sua entrevista que daria tudo de si para a Privé Alliance e agora tinha a chance de fazer isso acontecer. Mostraria ao seu chefe que era o melhor empregado do mundo e o faria um homem orgulhoso. Aliás, falando em chefe, Sehun precisava procurar alguma coisa dele na internet. Não sabia nada da pessoa que gerenciava a empresa além do que todo mundo sabia: jovem demais para um CEO e um gênio em todos os sentidos. Havia ficado curioso sobre ele e esperou que fosse aparecer na entrevista de emprego para avaliar os concorrentes , mas pelo visto ele era ocupado demais para isso.

Sehun se mexeu na cama, pronto para sair de fininho e correr em busca de alguma linha de metrô ou algum Uber próximo para ir para casa tomar banho e se fazer apresentável para o trabalho.

Contudo, seu movimento tirou o estranho do seu sétimo sonho.

— Hmm…— o som escapou da garganta do outro.

O rapaz assistiu o espreguiçar alheio sem interrompê-lo, vendo o modo engraçadinho como ele brincou com os dedos dos pés fora das cobertas, de como coçou a barriga nua e levou ambas as mãos ao rosto, limpando os olhos sujos de remela antes de abri-los para fitar o teto e, em seguida, virar-se para Sehun.

Ele pareceu confuso durante um segundo, como se estivesse processando o fato de estar na sua casa, no seu quarto e na sua cama com um estranho sem roupa que o olhava de volta com olhos bem abertos. Não demorou para que a ficha dele caísse, um sorriso nascendo em seus lábios. Sehun se viu prendeu a respiração por conta disso. 

— Oi — murmurou rouco.

— Oi — Sehun devolveu no mesmo tom.

— Acordou faz tempo?

Sehun negou.

— Agora, na verdade.

O estranho piscou lentamente.

— Tudo bem?

— Tudo — Sehun respondeu baixinho. — E você, tudo bem?

O estranho sorriu mais largo.

— É clichê demais dizer que estou melhor agora, depois de acordar e ver você?

Sehun riu sem som, negando, suas bochechas ardendo por aquilo.

Então os dois se olharam e, em determinado momento, o rosto do estranho ficou sério, mas não em um sentido ruim. Era algo que Sehun nunca tinha experimentado, algo como se o estranho estivesse admirando cada pedacinho de Sehun ao ponto de ele se ver desviando o olhar por vergonha, focando sua atenção para o chupão descarado no pescoço alheio. Um chupão _seu_ , que demoraria para sumir.

— Desculpa por isso — pediu baixo, a ponta do seu dedo tocando a região do pescoço do outro com delicadeza. — Não queria fazer.

— Não queria? — a voz saiu brincalhona, o brilho dos seus olhos rememorando a cena na cama, de Sehun sentado em seu colo, subindo e descendo, terminando por descontar toda a sua animação no pescoço do estranho.

Sehun mordeu o lábio, safado.

— Ok… Naquele momento, sim.

— Se me lembro bem, você queria muitas coisas naquele momento — sussurrou sugestivo.

— Ah, é? Como o quê?

— Acho que me beijar era uma delas, não? — ele falou rouco, fitando os lábios que Sehun se viu umedecendo com a ponta da língua. — Igualzinho agora.

A mão do estranho vagou para seus quadris, puxando Sehun para mais perto. Sehun não se importou de quebrar o pequeno espaço restante entre ambos e conectar sua boca à boca macia do outro. E sem os resquícios das bebidas coloridas que havia tomado no clube e na companhia da ressaca martelando sua cabeça devagarinho, o beijo tinha um gosto diferente para Sehun. O do hálito matinal vencido, óbvio, mas também daquela sensação boa de quando alguém te deseja tanto, tanto, que há uma ereção pesada cutucando sua coxa em um pedido mudo por mais. 

O celular do Oh, entretanto, voltou a tocar o alarme para lembrá-lo de que não deveria estar ali, aos beijos com um cara que nem conseguia se recordar do nome. Mas estava aos beijos com um cara que nem conseguia se recordar do nome e, _Deus!_ , era tão bom. Tão bom que o alarme do celular tocou por uma terceira, quarta e quinta vezes e lá estava Sehun aos beijos. 

— Eu preciso ir…— murmurou depois de beijar os lábios do outro por uma última vez.

— Por quê?

— Trabalho — soprou.

Ele apertou a cintura de Sehun com mais força, fazendo um biquinho.

— Não pode ficar mais um pouco?

— Chegar atrasado não é algo que meu chefe gostaria.

— Seu chefe é um babaca — disse como um menininho mimado.

— Provavelmente — respondeu, sentindo uma mão atrevida deslizar por seu traseiro.

— Não pode ficar nem um pouquinho mesmo? — insistiu bonito, com a voz rouca, os dedos se fincando de um jeito gostoso nas carnes das nádegas de Sehun. — Uh? — fez. — Por favor?

Sehun suspirou ao sentir a boca alheia roçando na sua em provocação.

— Pra quê? — quis saber.

— Pra que será?

— Transar de novo?

O estranho fez-se ofendido.

— Tomar café, poxa — respondeu como se fosse o óbvio. — E transar de novo depois — acrescentou com um sorrisinho irresistível, tirando uma risada de Sehun que não perdeu tempo em engoli-la em um beijo lento que demorou para terminar.

— O café eu passo — Sehun se viu dizendo. — Mas se for rapidinho… — deixou a voz morrer e fitou os olhos do estranho. — Não me importo de transar de novo com você.

— Certeza?

Quanto a transar de novo, sim, ele tinha certeza. Quanto a se atrasar para o primeiro dia trabalho, não, ele não tinha. Mas fez os cálculos. Havia programado o celular para tocar uma hora mais cedo do horário que precisava se levantar, o que significava que tinha alguns minutos de vantagem. Se chamasse um Uber depois, poderia ir para casa e se trocar, pegar o necessário e, com a ajuda do Uber novamente, ir para o prédio da Privé. Se o trânsito não estivesse um caos, chegaria no horário em ponto. E contava com isso.

Naquele instante, contudo, ele queria _muito_ transar de novo com aquele cara. Talvez fosse a última vez que fosse vê-lo na sua vida.

— Certeza — respondeu.

De um segundo a outro, o corpo de Sehun foi prensado contra o colchão.

— Cama ou banho?

— Eu preciso de um banho — admitiu, porque era verdade. Estava sujo da noite passada e se fosse se atrasar alguns minutos, que já estivesse de banho tomado.

O estranho sorriu satisfeito, baixando o rosto para beijá-lo.

— Vou ensaboar você todinho.

— Conto com isso.

E se beijaram mais uma vez, apenas começando aquela manhã.

*

Sooyoung bateu palminhas quando avistou Sehun equilibrando dois copos grandes de milk-shake e café em uma das mãos, enquanto na outra levava uma caixa de donuts gordurosos e brilhantes prontos para devorar.

— Eu já disse que te amo? — ela soltou feliz assim que Sehun lhe passou o milk-shake duplo de chocolate e a caixa de donuts. — Porque, meu doce estagiário, eu te amo mesmo.

Sehun sorriu satisfeito e nem se importou com o fato de ter subido e descido o prédio da empresa meia dúzia de vezes apenas para comprar as coisas que Sooyoung sentia vontade nas lojinhas que havia ao redor do bairro da Privé.

— Aqui, beba. — A moça tirou uma cartela de comprimidos da bolsa e passou a Sehun. — Vai melhorar sua ressaca e o mal-estar no corpo.

— Sooyoung noona… — resmungou em protesto, negando os remédios.

— Pode beber, querido — mandou. — Conheço bem quando alguém teve uma noitada. E se entupir de café não vai te ajudar em nada, vai por mim.

O rapaz murmurou um pedido de desculpas e bebeu dois comprimidos com um gole de café, torcendo internamente que fizesse efeito logo.

— E então, foi comemorar o quê?

— Sua ligação — Sehun respondeu com um sorrisinho pequeno. — Fiquei tão feliz por conseguir o emprego que contei pra minha amiga e acabamos num clube.

— Oasis? — Sooyoung chutou.

— Oasis.

— Clube maravilhoso. — Sorriu. — Bom pra conhecer pessoas, não?

— Muito bom. — Sehun sentiu as bochechas ardidas.

— E por acaso você conheceu alguém?

Sehun mordeu o lábio inferior. — Um cara.

Sooyoung bateu palminhas em animação.

— Conta tudo! — pediu. — Era bonitão?

O rapaz suspirou indignamente.

— E acho que isso responde a minha outra pergunta sobre ele ser gostoso.

— Você nem imagina o quanto… — Sehun começou a falar.

Park Sooyoung parecia aquelas irmãs mais velhas que são tão legais que bate a vontade de contar tudo a elas. Quando a conheceu mais cedo, ao chegar na empresa, todo o medo que Sehun sentia para seu primeiro dia de emprego passou num piscar de olhos. O abraço afetuoso que recebeu da moça e o jeitinho carinhoso pelo qual foi tratado fez Sehun sentir-se acolhido. Esperava uma megera sem alma que pouco se importaria consigo, mas foi surpreendido. Tinha passado pouco tempo com Sooyoung, a parte da manhã com a tour pela Privé e então pegando o básico do que precisava saber em sua mesa, e já a considerava como uma amiga de longa data. Como se fosse Do Kyungsoo ali.

Assim, contou a ela quase tudo o que tinha contado à Kyungsoo por mensagens a caminho do trabalho.

— E você não pegou o número de telefone dele?

Sehun negou.

— Ele ia me levar pra casa, mas então recebeu um telefonema importante, acho que era do trabalho, e eu não quis atrapalhar. Fui embora quando ele virou as costas.

— Sem se despedir? Sem ao menos dar um beijo de adeus?

— Não tinha sentido prolongar, sabe? O negócio já estava um pouco esquisito e ir embora pareceu o melhor.

— Esquisito como?

— Não sei explicar — falou. — Mas um esquisito que me fez cogitar em não vir trabalhar hoje e passar o dia todo na cama com ele. E nos conhecemos só ontem à noite. Eu sequer lembrava o nome dele!

Sooyoung arregalou os olhos. — Mentira que você nem perguntou o nome de novo pra procurar nas redes sociais depois. Pra um _remember_ , seu bobo.

— Fiquei com vergonha de perguntar — admitiu.

— Mas por que, filho de Deus?!

— Porque ele disse o nome quando eu estava na boate, meio alto pelas bebidas, e hoje de manhã eu não consegui lembrar.

— E por que não perguntou pra ele?

_Anta_ , Sehun acrescentou mentalmente, porque fora assim que sua melhor amiga tinha lhe chamado quando contou que não tinha perguntado o nome do cara. _E por que diabos não perguntou pra ele, sua anta? Me dá um motivo plausível pra isso_.

— Porque achei que deveria ser mais impessoal — confessou. — Porque eu tenho um coração besta que fica mole por qualquer cara que é legal comigo. Porque foi coisa de uma noite.

— E coisa do dia seguinte, de manhãzinha — argumentou a mais velha, do mesmo jeitinho que Kyungsoo gritou nas mensagens. 

— De qualquer forma, nunca mais vamos nos ver — Sehun finalizou convicto, enquanto algo no fundo da sua consciência dizia o contrário, de que desejava que pudesse ver aquele estranho por uma última vez, apenas para perguntar seu nome, pedir o número de telefone ou tomar café da manhã juntos.

— Fiz a mesma coisa que você quando consegui minha promoção aqui na empresa. Fui festejar no clube — Sooyoung contou. — E olha só no que me rendeu. Sua mão passeou por cima da protuberância da sua barriga, não muito grande para alguém que estava de sete meses. — Minha doença de nove meses e o resto da vida — declarou com pesar.

— Você se arrepende?

— No começo, sim — assentiu. — O maldito remember do dia seguinte, eles são perigosos — chiou. — Mas foi ruim quando descobri por causa da promoção depois de cinco anos de trabalho.

— E agora?

— Nosso CEO é realmente um cara legal, Sehun — Sooyoung garantiu. —Qualquer um não pensaria duas vezes antes de me mandar embora. É o que todos fazem quando descobrem que alguma mulher ficou grávida. Mas ele é incrível e sabe que não pode sobreviver sem a minha companhia — brincou. — Fizemos um combinado. Vou treinar alguém que vai me cobrir durante a licença-maternidade e depois volto. Sooyoung bebeu um gole do milk-shake e riu da careta de Sehun. — E você, mocinho, não precisa se preocupar. Se trabalhar certinho do jeito que vou te ensinar, nosso CEO também não vai conseguir sobreviver sem a sua companhia. Você é da Privé agora, pelo resto da sua vida.

O suspiro de alívio de Sehun foi encoberto pela notificação do celular de Sooyoung.

— Falando no diabo, ele está chegando agora. Pode buscar um café pra ele? Bem forte? — pediu. — Parece que o bonitinho também quer se encher de cafeína hoje. Será que teve uma noite agitada? Porque ele nunca chegou tarde em anos.

— Posso levar um desses comprimidos também? — Mostrou a cartela que tinha ganho de Sooyoung.

— Deixa uns dois — mandou. — Ele com certeza vai precisar.

Do momento que Sehun desceu para a cafeteria do outro lado da rua e subiu ao escritório novamente, a única coisa que passava em sua cabeça era o cara com quem ficou. Pensou no sorriso dele enquanto fazia o pedido da bebida, pensou na risada dele enquanto esperava por seu pedido, pensou nos beijos dele ao comprar um pedaço de torta para levar ao seu chefe para caso ele quisesse algo doce depois do café forte; pensou no jeito como o estranho o tocava, no modo como ele dizia seu nome ao fodê-lo… No elevador, Sehun estava se martirizando em arrependimento por não ter perguntado o nome do outro, por não ter pego o número do celular, por não ter esperado quando o cara quase implorou para ele esperar porque o levaria para casa. Por que não ficou? Por que saiu de fininho do apartamento alheio sem ao menos um beijo de despedida? Queria _tanto_ beijar aquela boca de novo, caramba.

— Burro — xingou-se baixinho ao sair do elevador.

— Ah, você voltou! — Sooyoung saiu da sala do CEO no exato momento em que Sehun saía do elevador. — Vem cá, ele quer te conhecer.

Apesar de todo o nervosismo por finalmente conhecer o chefe que mal teve tempo de procurar alguma coisa no Wikipédia a caminho do trabalho porque estava ocupado demais contando tudo sobre a sua noite mágica com o estranho para a melhor amiga, Sehun não conseguia afastar os pensamentos da pessoa com quem tinha trocado os melhores amassos em toda a sua vida.

Ao entrar na sala, não sabia o que esperar.

Um esquisito? Um arrogante? Um babaca? Um perfeccionista?

Não esperava um sorriso grande.

Nem aquela voz.

Os olhos.

O perfume gostoso.

A presença esmagadora.

O chupão no pescoço.

— Sehun, esse é nosso CEO Byun Baekhyun — Sooyoung apresentou. — E Baekhyun, esse é Oh Sehun, quem eu vou ensinar e que vai me substituir na licença.

O pensamento de _quero vê-lo mais uma vez_ que não largava os miolos de Sehun deu lugar ao clássico dos clássicos.

_quero_

_morrer_

_agora_

Porque era o que desejava ao encarar Byun Baekhyun, o seu estranho de mais cedo.

*

Kyungsoo não atendia a porcaria do telefone e Sehun estava em desespero.

Ele se encolheu mais em cima do vaso sanitário do banheiro masculino e ouviu alguém abrir e fechar a porta, usar a cabine bem ao seu lado e sair em sequer lavar a mão. Era um porco e sabia a marca do sapato dele. Fez um lembrete para não interagir caso encontrasse o dono do sapatênis nos corredores da Privé.

— Soo, atende, atende, atende, atende — pediu baixinho, repetidamente.

A ligação continuou ecoando em sua orelha sem resposta.

— _O quê?_ — Kyungsoo ronronou do outro lado da linha.

— Kyungsoo! — Sehun soltou em alívio. — Finalmente.

— _A padaria tá meio cheia hoje, então não deu pra atender. Nem pra ligar na Oasis e tentar descobrir o nome do cara que você ficou_.

— Não precisa mais. Já descobri.

— _AH!_ — Kyungsoo gritou. — _Quem é? Não é um psicopata, é? Fala o nome pra eu abrir o Facebook aqui, quero saber quem é o dono do seu coraçãozinho!_ — a amiga esgoelou no telefone.

Sehun suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

— Antes eu não tivesse descoberto.

— _Por quê? Que que houve?_

— Houve uma tragédia, Kyungsoo. — Sehun comeu o cantinho da unha em desespero, coçou o couro cabeludo em nervosismo e depois passou a mexer no cadarço do seu All-Star de cano alto. — Eu nem sei onde enfiar a minha cara. Só sei que quero ir embora e sumir desse mundo. Talvez cavar um buraco em direção do fundo da terra e me enfiar nele pra sempre. Ou você topa me atropelar? Vai ser por um bem maior, juro. Qualquer coisa você alega caso de necessidade na delegacia, porque com certeza é um.

— _Amor, fala devagar_ — Kyungsoo pediu. — _Respira fundo e me conta o que houve._

— Eu reencontrei o cara que fiquei.

— _E isso não é bom?_

— Não! — respondeu convicto. — Não quando esse cara é o CEO da Privé. O meu chefe.

Kyungsoo gargalhou no telefone.

— _Puta que pariu!_

— Bem isso mesmo.

— _Veja pelo lado bom, ele não é um psicopata!_

— Antes fosse, sinceramente.

— _Ai, não seja dramático._

— Como não posso? Queria estar morto.

— _Foi só uma coincidência do caralho, Sehun. Não foi tão ruim assim._

— Isso é o que você pensa.

— _Eu penso que meu melhor amigo não virou cena do CSI dormindo com um estranho bonito do clube que é um psicopata_.

— Eu nem sei o que dizer.

— _Só pode ser destino, amigo_.

— Coincidência, destino, inferno, desgraça… Há muitos sinônimos pra isso.

— _Mas por quê? Não é algo bom? Você não queria reencontrar o cara e chamar pra sair?_

— Eu queria, Soo — admitiu. — _Antes_. Antes de eu descobrir que ele é o meu chefe. Que ele pode me despedir sem eu pegar o meu primeiro salário.

— _Depois de tudo que você me contou, eu não acho que ele seja babaca a esse ponto_. _Ele até queria te dar carona pra casa! Que homem faz isso hoje em dia com o preço da gasolina?_

Sehun choramingou no telefone.

— Não sei o que fazer, sinceramente. Na verdade, não sei nem onde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha.

— _Vergonha de quê?_

— Não sei você, mas eu fico com vergonha de encarar o cara que eu chupei o pau de joelhos no banheiro da casa dele antes de vir pro trabalho e quem diria!, encontrar esse mesmo cara e descobrir que é o meu chefe com uma porcaria de um chupão enorme no pescoço que eu fiz! — disse rápido, o rosto ardendo.

— _Ele gozou na sua cara, né, seu safado? Por isso que tá com vergonha_.

— Kyungsoo, os detalhes não importam. Foca na parte que ele é meu chefe e que eu fico constrangido de olhá-lo nos olhos.

— _Porque engoliu porra de joelhos e deve ter dito que gostou_.

— Eu vou desligar. Não preciso ser humilhado até no telefone.

— _Passo na sua casa mais tarde pra terminar o tormento, não se preocupe._

— Kyungsoo…— chorou. — Me diz o que fazer, por favor! Não quero perder meu emprego.

— _Sehun, não acho que ele vai te mandar embora. Ainda mais se você chupou ele direitinho —_ provocou maldosa, ouvindo Sehun reclamar. — _Qual foi a reação dele quando viu você?_

— Ele só ficou me olhando por um tempão sem falar nada. Depois acabou sorrindo e dizendo pra eu me sentir bem-vindo na Privé, que seria um prazer trabalhar comigo.

— _E você?_

— Eu sorri e acenei.

— _E tentou não se ajoelhar de novo e mandar ele ir fundo na sua boca_.

— Acho que vou ligar pro Jongin — ameaçou.

— _Liga depois que eu terminar de te zoar_ — falou risonha. — _Ei, Sehun_ — voltou ao tom sério. — _Se você fingiu que não conhece ele e deu certo, continua, ora. Se isso for te fazer mais confortável, segue em frente. Do contrário, chega no seu chefe e explica que aquilo foi um momento de loucura e que espera que ele seja profissional no trabalho e não te mande embora._

— Ok, vou fazer isso.

— _Na dúvida, você só se ajoelha e cai de boca_.

— Kyungsoo, sua ridícula!

A melhor amiga ainda ria no telefone quando Sehun desligou, respirou fundo e saiu do banheiro para enfrentar seu primeiro dia de trabalho na companhia do seu chefe.

Tinha mesmo que se controlar para não cair de boca mais uma vez, porque vontade não faltava.

*

Byun Baekhyun estava concentrado na reunião.

A caneta que usava para anotações girava nas pontas dos seus dedos como se fosse um exímio baterista, enquanto o lábio inferior estava preso nos dentes de um jeito que Sehun não conseguia deixar de olhar. Deveria estar tomando notas de tudo para mais tarde passar a limpo e fazer uma ata geral. _Deveria_. Entretanto, sua atenção não era nada sobre os preços da nova coleção de roupas da Privé ou da possibilidade de abertura de outras lojas para fora do país, não ouvia nada sobre a contabilidade ou gestão de pessoal. Não, pelo contrário. Estava interessado no modo como Baekhyun parecia interessado em todas àquelas coisas. A forma como suas sobrancelhas franziam em determinada parte, como sorria satisfeito para outras, o timbre sério da sua voz ao questionar a incidência do dólar para a importação.

Se Sooyoung soubesse o quanto Sehun estava falhando em ser o melhor secretário da empresa, voltaria ao seu posto com o filho entalado no meio das pernas pronto para conhecer o mundo. Afinal, era a primeira semana que Sehun estava lidando com o fato de ser a costa larga da Privé que tudo aguentava. E, caramba, não era fácil.

Depois de dois meses lado a lado com sua mentora, viu como era corrido o dia a dia de um secretário do CEO. Não era só ficar sentado lindo e pleno digitando coisas e fazendo ligações. Havia, sim, as milhares de planilhas da vida, atas, registros, documentos, a agenda pessoal do diretor executivo, os zilhões de telefonemas, reuniões e viagens. Mas também havia um corre de lá pra cá, um subir e descer escadas da empresa, um bate na porta de cada departamento apressando a entrega de relatórios… Era muita coisa para apenas uma pessoa. E Sooyoung dava conta de tudo como se fosse simples igualzinho a tirar doce de criança.

Sehun sentiu o desespero corroendo sua pele quando sua noona tirou a licença para ganhar o bebê. Porque fazer burrice com Sooyoung do lado era uma coisa. Fazer burrice sem a Sooyoung do lado já era muita burrice somada de um montão de merda. A reunião daquele dia era a prova concreta de que estava falhando. Não tinha anotado _n a d a_ ‒ nadinha além de um pequeno nome.

Byun Baekhyun.

Já era um começo. Assim como seu fim, porque a culpa de Sehun não valer um real no trabalho era sua.

Se Sehun ficava perdido em pensamentos, recordando-se de coisas que não deveriam, imaginando coisas que nunca iriam acontecer, babando pelo chefe usando jeans e rolex, terninhos apertados e cabelo com gel, até pelo modo como ele digitava tão rápido e conseguia resolver o problema da impressora do seu secretário, isso, com toda certeza, era culpa de Baekhyun. E por que diabos ele tinha que se vestir tão bem e cheirar tão bem? Quer dizer, Baekhyun podia aparecer de moletom e chinelos de avô na Privé que aquilo virava sucesso e o deixa o ser humano mais lindo do mundo. Estava explicado a inutilidade de Sehun.

Quando não pensava nele, olhava pra ele, ou babava, ou sonhava, ou queria beijá-lo. Na pior das hipóteses, se ajoelhar no chão do escritório e pedir meia hora para mostrar como seria um boquete executivo. Contudo, mantinha a compostura. Falhando miseravelmente, mas mantinha, levando adiante o lance de fingir que não o conhecia antes do seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Até o momento, Baekhyun não tinha falado nada a respeito, como se também quisesse manter aquela noite e o dia seguinte bem afastados da sua memória.

— _Ele está sendo um puta de um cavalheiro com você, Sehun_ — sua amiga falou no telefone quando contou a ela que seu chefe não demonstrava coisa alguma. — _Porque se você fingiu que não conhece o cara que você transou horas antes de ir trabalhar, deve ser porque quer que seja assim. E ele deve estar seguindo sua vontade pra não te constranger_.

— Você acha?

— _Eu tenho absoluta certeza_.

Às vezes, Baekhyun o flagrava olhando. Às vezes, ele percebia o modo como Sehun respirava fundo ao senti-lo bem às suas costas mostrando onde é que estava determinado documento na pasta do computador. Às vezes, Baekhyun ganhava um sorriso tímido e um “ _hyung…_ ” que escapulia sem querer.

Às vezes, os dois percebiam a presença um do outro nas reuniões e mais nada importava.

Naquele dia não foi diferente. A reunião tinha se encerrado e as pessoas começaram a sair da sala; Sehun e seu chefe ficaram para trás, o silêncio do cômodo pairando entre ambos.

O mais novo desviou o olhar primeiro e focou na tela do notebook, o documento da ata em branco e o cursor piscando ao lado do nome de Byun Baekhyun. Por sorte, o celular no bolso tinha mostrado alguma utilidade com o gravador de voz; ouviria na hora do almoço para digitar o documento. 

— O que você quer almoçar hoje? — perguntou calmo ao chefe, pronto para ligar ao restaurante da vez e fazer o pedido do cardápio. — Massa? Churrasco? Vegetariano? Ou chinesa? — listou. — Sexta passada você comeu chinesa. Quer repetir?

Baekhyun espreguiçou-se com lentidão, negando.

— Não quer almoçar?

— Eu quero — respondeu.

— O quê?

Ele sorriu, apoiando o rosto na mão.

— Você.

Sehun deixou cair o celular, o laptop, os papéis, sua cara no chão, terminando por rir sem graça. 

— Chinesa, então?

Baekhyun suspirou.

— Até quando você vai continuar fingindo que não me conhece, Sehun?

— Até eu me aposentar é pedir muito? — resmungou baixinho.

Do outro lado, Baekhyun não conseguiu esconder a expressão chateada.

— É sério, Sehun. Eu fiz alguma coisa? Eu te machuquei? Falei algo que te deixou magoado? Porque não entendo o motivo de você ter ido embora sem se despedir quando eu disse que te levaria — soltou. — Foi pelo telefonema daquela hora? Porque eu peço desculpas. Meus amigos sempre dizem que não é muito educado da minha parte atender telefones da empresa fora do horário de trabalho ou quando estou com alguém importante.

_Quando estou com alguém importante,_ as palavras se repetiram em sua cabeça e fizeram Sehun se sentir culpado, embora uma vozinha maléfica do fundo da sua consciência tenha soprado que _importante como quando se conheceram uma noite?_ , mas o outro lado venceu. 

— Não foi nada disso — disse, por fim.

— Então o que foi que eu fiz, uh? Fala pra mim — pediu com o tom beirando ao carinhoso.

— Você não fez nada, na verdade — admitiu. “Você foi perfeito. Sexy, sedutor e também muito legal comigo. Foi doce. Gentil e a melhor pessoa com quem já fiquei — falou sincero. — Em todos os sentidos — enfatizou, deixando implícito o _sexualmente falando_ , porque minha nossa!, Sehun não era alguém que conseguia arranjar facilmente um pau para sentar, mas Baekhyun era o melhor cara com quem Sehun tinha transado em toda a sua vida (uma vez que transou com apenas dois caras).

— E por que você foi embora?

— Eu tinha que trabalhar.

— Pro seu chefe babaca.

Sehun riu. — Que não é babaca.

— E que não ficaria chateado se você se atrasasse um pouco pra tomar café da manhã com ele, sabe? Sem compromisso. Só café. — Baekhyun sorriu de canto e Sehun sentiu-se amolecer por dentro. — Mas…? — deixou a voz morrer para que Sehun completasse. — Deve ter um _mas_.

— Tem — concordou. — Pra ser sincero, fui embora porque sou um idiota quando caras legais como você me tratam como você me tratou naquele dia — explicou. — O flerte no clube, o sexo, depois do sexo e na manhã seguinte… — Seu silêncio foi o bastante para Baekhyun relembrar de como se beijaram na cama, de como ficaram de amassos até passarem para o banheiro e de como Sehun se ajoelhou e o chupou debaixo do chuveiro, o rosto molhado do mais novo sujo com o seu sêmen. — Eu _tive_ que ir embora pra não ser um idiota de novo.

— Idiota por quê?

Sehun encarou os próprios pés quando confessou a verdade a Baekhyun.

— Porque eu me apaixono fácil — murmurou. — Fui embora pra fugir disso. Mas cá estamos nós. — Riu tímido, coçando os cabelos da nuca. — Todos os dias. Trabalhando juntos todos os dias. Você sendo legal comigo todos os dias. O que eu posso fazer quando meu coração é um idiota?

A sala de reunião ficou em completa quietude após isso. Sehun sentiu um alívio no peito por finalmente falar o que andava castigando sua sanidade, mas não conseguiu encarar Baekhyun nos olhos sem ficar constrangido e pensar que havia, praticamente, se confessado. Entretanto, era verdade, não? Não podia mais enganar ninguém, nem a si mesmo. 

— Desculpa por tudo. — Levantou-se. — Espero que você não me demita. Pelo menos não até a Sooyoung noona voltar.

— Eu não faria isso — Baekhyun se pronunciou depois de minutos. — Sei ser profissional.

— Obrigado — agradeceu. — Uh… — pigarreou para se recompor, olhando perdido para qualquer canto da sala que não fosse onde seu chefe estava. — Comida chinesa no almoço, então?

— Comida chinesa está bom pra mim.

Sehun se colocou a recolher suas coisas para sair da sala, sentindo o olhar de Baekhyun sobre si.

Novamente, aquele lado ridículo da sua consciência esperou que alguma coisa acontecesse. Que Baekhyun se levantasse, que o beijasse, que dissesse que o sentimento era recíproco. Seu outro lado, o mais sentado da sua consciência, sabia que Baekhyun não faria nada, que tudo tinha acabado e que seria só mais um caso passageiro do secretário que terminou se apaixonando pelo próprio chefe.

Quando fechou a porta atrás de si e Baekhyun ficou lá, teve absoluta certeza de que era um fim a algo que sequer existiu.

*

O balanço geral que acontecia na empresa bimestralmente era um terror, porque significava horas extras e muita, muita dor de cabeça.

Sehun estava na sua sétima xícara de café só naquela última hora e já previa ter que fazer mais uma garrafa para o restante da noite, pois não tinha ideia de quando aquilo terminaria. Sua mesa se encontrava atolada de pastas e papéis. Documentos de fornecedores, folha de salários, provisões, gastos dos mais diversos, registros de estoque, registros de vendas… Sehun não sabia por onde começar a organizar. O escritório de Baekhyun era outro lugar atulhado de pilhas de documentos para análise antes de mandarem tudo à contabilidade.

Para ajudar, Sooyoung tinha mandado um milhão de mensagens auxiliando Sehun na organização, o que havia resultado em um sofrimento a menos. E o jovem secretário se mostrava concentrado nisso ao levar um maço de uma papelada à sala do seu chefe e este, no meio do trabalho silencioso que faziam, parar tudo para olhá-lo.

Sentado de jeito despojado na cadeira de rodinhas, um botão da camisa branca aberto, os cabelos meio encaracolados cujos cachos se comportavam teimosos, Baekhyun era uma figura irresistível que Sehun fazia força para ignorar ‒ todos os dias, principalmente quando precisava ser profissional no trabalho após uma rejeição silenciosa.

— Você quer alguma coisa? — perguntou. — Hyung — acrescentou em seguida, porque Baekhyun não gostava de ser chamado de CEO a todo instante e preferia que fosse chamado de hyung por Sehun.

— Não.

Sehun franziu o cenho.

— Só queria olhar pra você.

O secretário paralisou.

— Com fome? — Baekhyun falou rápido, não dando tempo de Sehun reagir.

— Café demais. — Apontou para a caneca cheia ao lado. — Você está com fome? — Pegou o celular na mão pronto para discar o número do delivery de sempre.

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio e balançou a cabeça devagarinho.

— Sinceramente? Não. — Sehun largou o telefone. — Só nervoso.

— Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado de novo? — quis saber. — Erro de digitação? Documentação equívoca? Mandei o e-mail da minha conta pessoal mais uma vez? Esqueci de cobrar o relatório de alguém? Porque se for o Kim do designer, juro que pedi o dele há duas semanas. Mas eu posso consertar, só me dizer o que fiz.

Baekhyun inclinou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu.

— Você não fez nada de errado dessa vez — garantiu. — Se bem que, na verdade, envolve você.

O mais novo demonstrava uma expressão de quem estava perdido.

— Eu posso ajudar se você me contar o que é que precisa.

— Ok — respondeu. — Preciso que você venha aqui perto.

Sehun o encarou por um segundo para averiguar se era algum tipo de brincadeira, porque Baekhyun era alguém que gostava de fazer brincadeirinhas às vezes. A julgar pela seriedade do seu semblante, contudo, Sehun viu que, fosse aquilo que fosse, Baekhyun não estava de graça. Então, levantou-se e contornou a mesa, parando ao lado de Baekhyun, negando-se a olhar para suas coxas fartas esparramadas na cadeira.

— E agora?

— Agora, me dá a sua mão.

Obedecendo, estendeu-a. E tamanha foi a sua surpresa quando Baekhyun entrelaçou os dedos da sua mão com os seus, sorrindo ao fitar aquilo. O toque morno da mão de Baekhyun fez seu coração palpitar gostoso, não querendo se afastar.

— Isso é bom, não acha?

Baekhyun fez um carinho nas costas da sua mão com o polegar.

— É bom — concordou.

— Mas tem um jeito de ficar ainda melhor — insinuou.

Sehun inspirou com lentidão. Primeiro, encarou Baekhyun em silêncio e viu o mesmo brilho ardente daquela noite no clube. Não queria se machucar mais do que já tinha ficado, porque magoava quando não era correspondido (Kyungsoo aguentou os dias tristes com o melhor amigo assistindo filmes bobos na Netflix com pizza, sorvete e lencinhos extras para o choro grátis).

— Baekhyun…

— Não estou brincando com você — assegurou, apertando sua mão um pouquinho mais.

Sehun inspirou com lentidão de novo, sentindo o coração socar o seu peito. Aí olhou para a porta do escritório.

— Não tem mais ninguém nesse andar além de nós dois. — O tom de voz dele era baixo e sedutor.

— Você é meu chefe — apontou.

— Sim e não — rebateu. — Sim, eu sou seu chefe. Não, agora eu não sou seu chefe.

Em resposta, Baekhyun olhou para o seu rolex no braço.

— Em regra, sou seu chefe só das oito às cinco — disse. — São nove horas agora. E acabamos a hora extra.

O carinho em sua mão junto do olhar de Baekhyun foi o bastante para que Sehun mandasse tudo às favas.

— Certo — consentiu. — O que você quer agora?

O mais velho sorriu largo, satisfeito.

— Senta aqui — pediu, apontando para o seu colo.

— Só isso?

Negou.

— Senta primeiro.

Tinha a lembrança vívida de como era bom estar no colo de Baekhyun; passou grande parte daquela noite do clube no colo dele.

Sentado, uma das mãos de ambos entrelaçadas e a mão restante de Baekhyun presa em seu quadril, Sehun o encarou de pertinho, aproveitando do aroma gostoso que ele tinha.

— E agora, o que você quer?

Baekhyun o fitou de modo carinhoso.

— Eu só queria pedir desculpa por demorar tanto tempo pra ter certeza.

— Certeza de quê?

— Certeza de que eu também sou um idiota — expressou. — Porque eu também me apaixonei. _Por você_ — concluiu num sussurro.

Quando fossem contar a história para os amigos de como finalmente ficaram juntos, chegariam à parte de quem beijou quem primeiro, o que renderia uma possível discussão amigável, mas Baekhyun e Sehun não podiam negar de que o beijo foi recíproco (Baekhyun diria que Sehun tomou a iniciativa de beijá-lo).

Beijaram-se sentados daquela forma, na cadeira do escritório, espremendo-se na cadeira até encontrar uma posição confortável onde a mão de Baekhyun estivesse nas nádegas de Sehun e este com as mãos em volta do pescoço do mais velho. Beijaram-se tanto que o relógio bateu dez horas da noite e os lábios de Sehun se encontravam vermelhinhos como um morango, junto de um chupão em seu pescoço como bônus, um pequeno presentinho de lembrete.

— Quer almoçar comigo amanhã? — Baekhyun perguntou casualmente, fazendo carinho na pele nua do quadril de Sehun ao enfiar a mão por baixo da blusa.

— Amanhã é sábado.

— Sim.

— Não tem trabalho.

— Também. — Desceu a mão para baixo, para acarinhar uma banda do traseiro do mais novo.

— E não é um almoço de trabalho.

— Não. Porque estou te chamando pra sair.

Sehun sorriu.

— Sério?

— Eu quero que seja sério — seu chefe pontuou. — Tudo bem pra você?

— Tudo bem pra mim — assentiu feliz. — Mas, sinceramente, achei que você queria tomar café da manhã comigo. — A inocência da sua voz não condizia com o seu sorriso de canto, o que fez Baekhyun morder o lábio inferior diante da visão antes de roubar outro beijo estalado.

— Que tal assim: você almoça comigo. Durante a tarde, ficamos juntos de bobeira.

— Fazendo o quê?

— O que você quiser. Passeio. Você me dando carinho, beijos. Um cinema.

— Gosto disso — falou. — E depois?

— Depois, jantar.

— O que acontece depois do jantar? — quis saber.

Baekhyun não se demorou em fazer o convite. — Gostaria de vir pra minha casa e passar a noite?

E Sehun não se demorou em responder o convite com os lábios roçando aos do mais velho, em um carinho. — Gostaria muito.

— De manhã, nosso café da manhã — disse baixinho.

— E o resto do domingo na cama — Sehun acrescentou.

— Sim, por favor.

Quando fossem contar aos amigos sobre essa parte da história, deixariam de lado o fato dos beijos, de Sehun desabotoando a camisa de Baekhyun, de Baekhyun o deitando na mesa do escritório, de quem arriou as calças primeiro e de como foi bom fazer amor no trabalho depois do expediente. Contariam, apenas, que naquele momento estavam juntos e felizes, o que era tudo o que importava.

*

Sooyoung bateu palminhas de alegria ao ver Sehun saindo do elevador com seu copo de milk-shake de chocolate duplo e a caixa grande de donuts gordurosos de recheio e cobertura.

— Eu já disse que te amo? Porque eu realmente te amo, Oh Sehun. Só você nesta empresa pra me fazer feliz hoje.

— O melhor para a melhor — falou sincero, entregando tudo a ela. — Dia difícil?

— Dia difícil — Sooyoung concordou num suspiro pesado, olhando para a porta do escritório de Byun Baekhyun. — O lançamento de uma coleção nova é sempre um inferno.

— Não vai fazer hora extra hoje, vai?

— Pela graça da deusa, não vou. Tenho que pegar o monstrinho na escolinha.

— Não fala assim da minha afilhada, seu monstro. — Sehun fingiu zanga, logo rindo. — Posso pegá-la pra você hoje, se quiser. É caminho e você pode descansar um pouco.

— Não vai te atrapalhar?

— Você sabe que minha afilhada nunca atrapalha, Sooyoung.

— Digo porque causa dele, já que hoje está sendo um dia tão estressante — apontou para a porta do chefe. — Não quero que ela incomode.

— Baekhyun também é padrinho dela e tê-la por perto vai acalmar os ânimos — disse. — Você sabe que ele adora crianças. Principalmente nossa tagarela.

Sooyoung assentiu aliviada.

— Então ok — concordou. — Queria colocar as fofocas em dia, mas acho que tem alguém lá dentro esperando faz tempo.

— Ele está muito irritado?

— Só emburrado e estressado. Talvez um pouco ansioso.

Sehun fez o nome do pai, tirando uma risada da amiga.

— Se eu não sair vivo de lá, já sabe o que fazer.

— Esteja de roupa pelo menos! — ela provocou e Sehun mostrou a língua.

O rapaz realmente sentia falta daquele andar do prédio. Sentia falta de fofocar com Sooyoung durante o expediente todo e de ver Baekhyun de minuto a minuto. Mas desde que havia começado a namorar e de que Sooyoung voltara da licença-maternidade, combinaram de se comportar no trabalho, de manter o profissionalismo nos corredores da Privé. Para mais, havia aberto uma vaguinha na parte da contabilidade da empresa e Sehun achou interessante investir, já que era referente à sua área de estudo. Por consequência, não conseguia fofocar com Sooyoung o tempo todo e não tinha a oportunidade de roubar de Baekhyun um beijo ou dois por cima da mesa do escritório.

— Posso entrar? — Deu dois toques na porta e esperou pelo _sim_ abafado do outro lado.

Ainda que se passassem anos, Sehun não acreditava que fosse se acostumar com o jeito como Baekhyun o olhava ao vê-lo depois de um tempo ‒ o sorriso, o brilho nos olhos, a forma como o mundo ficava mais bonito nesse momento. Talvez também nunca fosse se acostumar por como Baekhyun ficava mais bonito usando aquelas roupas casuais; camisa polo preta, jeans e rolex. 

— Queria falar comigo? 

Baekhyun, com os óculos redondos na ponta do nariz e o sorriso que fazia o coraçãozinho de Sehun bater gostoso, largou os documentos que tinha nas mãos e se levantou.

— Sei que combinamos de manter o profissionalismo no trabalho, mas será que posso ter meu namorado por alguns minutos? — perguntou doce, aproximando-se de Sehun e o apertando em um abraço. — Preciso de você, amor.

Sehun devolveu o abraço e beijou na boca com calma, carinhosamente, chupando seu lábio inferior no final.

— Sou todo seu.

Baekhyun viu nisso a oportunidade de dar seguimento ao beijo, puxando Sehun em direção do sofá que havia em sua sala para tratar de negócios, mas que ultimamente andava servindo para passar um tempo com o namorado. Entretanto, não fizeram muito daquela vez. Apenas muitos beijos e os dois se aconchegando um no outro.

— Melhor agora? — Sehun indagou ao namorado, penteando com os dedos os fios encaracolados do outro. — Porque pensei que tinha te deixado bem feliz hoje de manhã.

Baekhyun riu sem som da lembrança de mais cedo, de manhãzinha, quando Sehun o acordou de uma maneira inusitada. Levantou a cabeça que estava deitada no peito de Sehun para encará-lo.

— Bem que você podia vir morar comigo pra me dar bom dia daquele jeito todas as manhãs.

Sehun enrolou um cacho do namorado no dedo e o girou.

— Morar com você mais do que eu já moro? — falou. — Porque estou na sua casa sete dias da semana.

— E eu quero pra vida toda.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Sehun sorriu largo, apertando o namorado um pouquinho mais em seu abraço.

— Baekhyun… — murmurou, inclinando-se para beijá-lo. — Não pode dizer essas coisas de brincadeira.

— Estou falando sério — afirmou. — Quero você todos os dias da minha vida. Passou a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto do namorado. — Assim você não vai esquecer meu nome.

Baekhyun ganhou um suspiro e um revirar de olhos. — Quando é que você vai esquecer isso, seu infantil?

— Esquecer o fato do meu namorado esquecer o meu nome? — repetiu. —Nunca.

Sehun acertou um tapa no braço do mais velho.

— Deixa de ser bobo — disse. — Até porque eu e você nem namorávamos. Foi o dia do clube, lembra? Eu estava meio alto e você não ajudou em nada falando seu nome naquela barulheira.

— É, porque fizemos coisa melhor do que falar — disse sugestivo.

— Exatamente…

— Você era o menino mais bonito do clube — Baekhyun comentou. — E é o menino mais bonito desse mundo.

O mais novo se derreteu todinho e puxou Baekhyun para um beijo, não sem antes murmurar um _você também é o menino mais bonito desse mundo, meu amor_.

— Falando em clube — Baekhyun limpou o cantinho dos lábios do namorado com o polegar, fitando-lhe os olhos — a gente poderia ir ao Oasis de novo, não? Para comemorar um ano que estamos juntos.

— Nem acredito que já faz tanto tempo que estou te aturando.

Baekhyun gargalhou e beliscou sem maldade o namorado.

— Você me ama, admite.

— Pior que sim, eu te amo — Sehun falou carinhosamente, vendo Baekhyun ficar corado por um segundo e abrir um grande e brilhoso sorriso.

— Também te amo — murmurou de volta, com ternura na voz. — E queria te levar ao Oasis dia desses. Que tal hoje?

Sehun traçou a forma dos lábios do namorado com a ponta do dedo. — Hoje não dá, nossa afilhada vem pra casa.

— Hmm… — Baekhyun fez. — Noite em família?

— Noite em família — concordou. — Você faz o jantar.

— Não era a sua vez, seu engraçadinho? 

— Você sabe que a minha comida é horrível e a Yerim — disse o nome da afilhada com doçura — não tem culpa de odiá-la. E eu gosto de te ver cozinhar.

— É sexy, não é? — Baekhyun disse brincalhão. — Você fica com vontade de fazer amor comigo na cozinha.

Sehun riu. — É, você fica incrivelmente sexy chorando ao cortar cebolas. E sim, fico com vontade de fazer amor com você na cozinha. Mas hoje não, nossa afilhada vai estar em casa. Então se comporte.

— Prometo me comportar.

— Acho bom. — Acarinhou a bochecha de Baekhyun. — E quanto ir ao clube, podemos ir amanhã. Ou no fim de semana.

— Fim de semana parece bom.

— Então fim de semana — concluiu. — Além do mais, — voltou a falar — se eu encontrar um estranho bonito por lá, prometo que vou me lembrar do nome dele no dia seguinte.

Baekhyun achou graça daquilo, não se importando em brincar também.

— Esse estranho vai estar de terno.

— O azul marinho?

— O preto — corrigiu. — Aquele apertado que você gosta.

— Ah, esse terno… — Sehun riu animadinho como um adolescente. — Esse estranho vai ser o homem mais gostoso de todo o clube.

— E vai ter olhos só para certo rapaz.

— O sentimento vai ser totalmente recíproco — murmurou rouco, aconchegando-se mais contra o namorado. — Só vou ter olhos pra você.

— Isso é bom — Baekhyun falou em tom baixo. — Porque quando o estranho se aproximar, ajoelhar no chão, tirar do bolso uma caixinha de veludo com um anel dentro e perguntar se você gostaria de se casar com ele, acho que vai ser sim.

Sehun paralisou naquele momento. Baekhyun deu de ombros, daquele jeitinho adorável, e Sehun o fitou com o olhar incrédulo.

— Eu disse que quero estar com você pra sempre, Sehun.

— É claro que eu vou dizer sim, Baekhyun. — Sua voz tinha aquele peso de quem está emocionado, os olhos úmidos nos cantos. — Caramba, sim! — Beijou a boca do namorado. — Sim, pra sempre — sussurrou contra os lábios dele, subindo no colo do mais velho e fazendo aqueles minutinhos que Baekhyun havia pedido se tornarem uma vida inteira.

**Author's Note:**

> obrigada a quem leu ♡


End file.
